


MetaHuman

by SkaterDragon9128



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angry Al is fun to write, Gen, Kidnapping, Mad doctor - Freeform, Metahuman Edward, Nothing graphic don't worry, OC charater - Freeform, Think Quicksilver for her, Think Scarlet Witch, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaterDragon9128/pseuds/SkaterDragon9128
Summary: When Edward is kidnapped and experimented on, the military has to act fast before it's too late.





	1. Target Aquired

Edward paced back and forth on the street just in front of the military hotel, sucking fresh air in between his teeth to clear his head. It was so close... He was so close to restoring Al's body he could taste it; So why couldn't he grasp it? Just then, a large van pulled up next to him. A man in a ski mask leapt out and, before Edward could react, nailed the alchemist in the head with a crowbar. Edward fell and, right before he passed out, three other men grabbed him and dragged him into the van. He thought he heard Alphonse screaming his name just as door slammed and the van sped off, taking its precious cargo with it. Somewhere in the confusion, Edward's coat had fallen off, fluttering to rest on the quiet street.  
Just as Alphonse was wondering what was taking Edward so long, he heard a commotion out on the street. He looked out the window to see a man in a ski mask hit Edward with a crowbar.  
"Brother!" He screamed, his armor ringing with his voice. "Brother!" He dashed out of their room but he was too late; the van sped off, taking Edward with it. He caught sight of the license plate and memorized it; 231ABR. He grabbed Edward's abandoned coat and ran back inside, calling Colonial Mustang in a panic.  
Roy was just on his way out after a late night when his phone rang. He decided to answer it, just in case, in some random fluke of nature, it was Fullmetal.  
"Colonial Mustang."  
"Colonial! Ed's been kidnapped!" Alphonse's panicked voice came through the phone.  
"What? Slow down, Alphonse. What happened?" Alphonse tried to calm himself.  
"We were up late studying and Brother went outside to clear his head. When he did me come back in for a while, I looked out the window and I saw a man hit him with a crowbar, drag him in it a van and drive off. I remember the license plate."  
"What is it? I can get a bolo out on the plate tonight yet."  
"231ABR. It was a large, black, unmarked van." Roy scratched it down on his notepad.  
"How original." Roy drawled, rolling his eyes. "Alphonse, I'm on my way. Stay where you are. I'll bring you to headquarters, you'll be safe there." He hung up, hoping Alphonse's stubbornness wasn't on the same level as Edward's was.  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye? Are you still here?" Riza came into the room, hair undone and purse hanging over her shoulder.  
"What is it, sir?"  
"You're gonna have to work a little late tonight. Fullmetal's been kidnapped." Riza's hand covered her mouth, which fell open with shock. "Someone is gonna have to make sure Alphonse doesn't run off on his own and kill someone. Call the team back in, I'm going to get Alphonse and bring him here. Oh, and get a bolo out on this license plate."  
"Yes, sir." Roy pulled his gloves on, cracking his knuckles


	2. Special Sauce

Hours later, Edward woke with a pounding in his head and blood in his eye. He lay on some sort of operating table, his left arm, chest, and both legs bound. His right arm was gone and his left was gloved so he couldn't scratch transmutation circles. He was just in his pants and tank top; someone had removed his shoes and overcoat.  
"Oh good, you are awake." A chilling voice drawled next to him. A thin, gaunt, man, with a long nose and lightless eyes sat next to him. "You see, I have been watching you for a while, Fullmetal."  
"That isn't creepy in the least." The man slapped him nails first, leaving red claw marks on his cheek. They dripped blood and stung.  
"Do not speak until told to. Now, I am sure you are wondering why you're here, are you not?" Edward was obediently silent. "You may speak."  
"That is one of the many thoughts that have crossed my mind, yes."  
"You see, I have developed a serum. If it works, I will be a millionaire. If it works, why, I could be considered God! While animal tests have gone well, if a tad inconclusive, I have yet to fully test it on humans. Now, this serum, if administered and accepted correctly, can give normal humans superhuman abilities. But, if one is weak willed, it will simply kill them. The serum will take you back into your worst nightmares. If you can weather the storm, you will be forever changed. If you cannot, then you will not survive. I need a strong willed person to fully test its capabilities. That is where you come in, Edward." He pulled the cover off of a small table to reveal a large syringe with an odd yellow fluid in it. He picked it up and flicked the needle.  
"No, wait, don't come any closer! Don't-please-!" But, despite Edward's pleas, held down his left arm and injected half of the contents into the veins in his elbow. Instantly, it felt like someone was choking him. He couldn't breathe.  
'Not like this...' He thought wildly. 'I can't die yet- Not before I get Al's body back...'  
Just then, he found he could breathe again. But the world was fuzzy and fading away again.  
"Hmm... Interesting. You are stronger than I originally thought." The rest of the contents were injected into Edward's arm and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how's that for some made up science? I had fun creating the Fear Serum.


	3. Awake and Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Edward in the hospital, what really happened starts to come to light.

Edward lost track of time. Days dragged on, blurred into one long nightmare. He thought he remembered another man taking off his pants and forcing his way into him, but he couldn't be sure if it was real or just another dream. As soon as he awoke, he was there to put him out again. He woke one day to find him, once again, standing over him.  
"Please... No more... I'm begging you... No more..." Edward sobbed.  
"Do not worry, Fullmetal Alchemist. You have been an exceptional test subject. It will not be very long now." He went under again, to the sound of an explosion on the far side of the compound.  
At the same time, Roy Mustang's team had hit a big break; the van that was used to kidnap Edward was found by an abandoned military prison outside of East City. Storming the prison proved to be an easy task. However, finding Edward proved to be another problem. The prison was variable hedge maze of fake rooms and false corridors. They finally found Edward after what must have been a half hour of searching. He was relatively unhurt, save for some scratches, bruises around his left elbow and severe bruising, around his hips and throat, as if someone had grabbed him and held him down, to do what Alphonse didn't want to think about.  
"Fullmetal! Fullmetal, answer me! Fullmetal!" Roy shook Edward's shoulders. He didn't move, not even a groan.  
"He will not wake." A chilling voice came from each behind them. "Not without this." A thin, gaunt, shadow of a man came into the room. He held a vial of green liquid in his hands.  
"Who are you? What have you done to my brother!?"  
"Who I am does not matter. What matters is that Edward is, shall we say, trapped in a nightmare." Roy was done talking; if he was going to run them in circles, then he'd have to burn the answers out of him.  
*snap*  
A ball of flame leapt from Roy's fingers, charging at the man. But, with a wave of his hand, the man stopped the flames, holding them in the air. He drew closer to Edward, flames in hand.  
"No!"  
"If you would like Edward unharmed, you really should listen to what I have to say." Alphonse dropped his fists, Roy splaying his fingers far apart from one another, to show he was listening. The man extinguished fire. "Good. My name is Dr. Alfred Crane. I am what is called a Metahuman."  
"What is that?" Alphonse asked.  
"Metahumans are normal humans, with incredible abilities. And now, thanks to my tireless efforts, the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist is one too." Roy raised a hand again, poised and ready to strike. He was visibly shaking, out of anger or fear Alphonse could be completely sure, but the deep lines on his face suggested anger,  
"You're insane... You realize you're going away for a long time, you know that right?" Dr. Crane laughed.  
"Oh, I know. I have no regrets. What I have done is irreversible. I have permanently altered his DNA. This is no alchemy; Just pure, unadulterated scientific research." Dr. Crane threw the vial towards them, laughing. Alphonse dove and caught it, careful not to break it in his grasp. Roy leapt forward and tackled Dr. Crane, sending up flames. Roy held the crazed doctor down while the military and police were en route to apprehend him. As soon as Dr. Crane was away in whole hand and wrist cuffs, with orders to keep him alive at all costs, Roy turned his attention to Edward, who was now moaning and groaning, as if having a nightmare.  
"We need to get him to a hospital before we give him this stuff." Roy began untying the the thick leather restrains around Edward's arms and legs.  
"Colonial, with all due respect, we don't even know what this is. You heard Dr. Crane; this isn't alchemy. It could kill him the second we inject it." Alphonse handed the vial to Roy and gently lifted Edward into his arms. "Either way, Brother needs a hospital."  
It was four days before the green liquid was identified. It was an adrenal serum, laced with a more than lethal cocktail of methamphetamine and cyanide. Alphonse had been right; if they had injected it into Edward he would have gone into cardiac arrest and died right there. Edward was out for all four days, and, under the nurses and Alphonse's constant care, finally woke up on the fifth day after his rescue.  
It happened slowly. First he started groaning, then, as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he whispered Alphonse's name. Alphonse, who had been reading, dropped the book and rushed to Edward's side.  
"Brother! You're awake! How do you feel?"  
"Everything hurts... Where am I?" Alphonse helped him slowly sit up. He looked around. In an assault on his newly awakened senses, his room was filled to the brim with flowers and cards. Even Alphonse's armor had daisies and baby's breath wound into it.  
"You're in the military hospital. You were out for five days after we rescued you."  
"Five days?!" Edward raised a hand to run it through his hair. "How much of that shit did they give me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"While I was in there, they gave me this... Serum. It would knock me out and give me the worst nightmares. He said the nightmares were a byproduct of the serum rewriting my DNA."  
"Who? Was his name by chance Dr. Crane?" Edward looked up on shock.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Colonial Mustang and I fought him while we were trying to find you. He's been in interrogation for five days now. Apparently no one has been able to get a straight answer from him yet." Edward balled up his blankets in his fist. Anger like he'd never felt before bubbled up inside.  
"I've never wanted anyone dead more than I want him dead. He tortured me, raped me, probably more than once, and all I want is to see him face a firing squad."  
"He will. I don't see how he won't. We just need to figure out if he did anything else to you, and if we can reverse it."  
"I highly doubt it." Edward answered. "I don't remember much, but I do remember that he did wasn't alchemical. He permanently altered something, I don't know what, inside of me; All we can do now is get justice." He rested his face in his hands. Alphonse placed a large hand on his back reassuringly. Edward looked up and smiled a little.  
"Thanks, Al."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I want to get into Ed discovering what actually happened to him on the next few chapters, along with an Edwin chapter.


	4. A Special Place In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some quick world building/lore:  
> I've decided to make this an AU without the Homunculi, Father, or the Promised Day. Instead, the Metahumans and Dr. Crane will take center stage. While alchemy will be a factor, it will not be as important to the story as in the anime/manga.

"So, you made him a Metahuman, that much we understand." Roy asked for the thousandth time. He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, staring up at the interrogation's room gray ceiling. "But what abilities did you give him?" Dr. Crane sighed, entertained. He shrugged.  
"I guess I should tell you. I mean, they should be manifesting sometime soon." Roy sat down and connected eyes with Dr. Crane. "Edward was a once in a lifetime experiment, a chance that would never come again, so you see why I had to take the risk. He should have neuro-electric interfacing, telekinesis, and mental manipulation. In short, he can read minds, take them over and control them. He can call forth your worst fears and make them the forefront of your mind, destroying it. He can do with his mind what I did to his DNA with my serum."  
"You- How?"  
"Simple. I used an adrenal serum laced with alchemically derived energy to rewrite his DNA. But do not get your hopes up. Just because I used alchemy to make an ingredient doesn't mean it can be undone, be it with alchemy or by other means. DNA cannot be rewritten twice."  
"So, let me get this straight; you rewrote a human beings DNA using alchemically derived ingredients."  
"That is correct, Colonial. So, seeing my work for yourself, are you considering letting me go and recreate the world?" Roy laughed.  
"You really are insane. While that is impressive, you still have the kidnapping charges, illegal human experimentation without consent, oh, and multiple rape charges. Tell the firing squad I said hello." Roy stood and started towards the door.  
"Oh, I will. It is a shame the other kids did not survive. I am sure Edward would have gotten along fantastically with them." Roy stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob.  
"Other kids? There were more? How many?!"  
"Many. At least fifteen. Sadly, Edward was the only one strong enough to survive. No, there was one more who lived. A girl. Rika, I think her name was. Rika Takahashi. She was a beautiful girl, maybe fourteen at the time, from Xing. She was the only one to escape me under her own power. That was two years ago. I wish I could find her. I wonder what she's up to today." Roy walked back over and slammed his hands on the table. Dr. Crane didn't flinch. What truly angered Roy was the fact that Dr. Crane had no hints of remorse or guilt in his voice. They hadn't been innocent, kidnapped children to him; they just been test subjects, lab rats to take apart and put back together, their existence purely for his sick pleasure.  
"Forget the firing squad. You deserve to be burned at the stake." He stormed out, giving his team orders to find Rika Takahashi matter what. He needed to let off a lot of steam.  
Meanwhile, Edward, alone in his hospital room while Alphonse was picking up Winry from the train station, was entertaining himself by lifting a pencil and spinning in the air. He could conjure up this odd, red, mist-like energy and move objects with it. Even though there was a large part of him that hated this power, that he didn't want it because of the torture he endured to get it, he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it pretty cool. His door suddenly opened and he jumped. The pencil went flying towards the door, lodging in the doorframe. A female scream.  
"What the HELL Ed?! It's just me!" Winry yelled, partly in fear but mostly in anger.  
"Winry- You startled me!"  
"That doesn't mean you should fling a pencil like a javelin at me!" She took a deep breath. "Well, anyway, I'm happy to see you're okay. For a while, while you were missing, I really thought I had lost you." She avoided his eyes and an adorable pink blush dusted her cheeks.  
"In all honesty, for a while I thought I was going to die. By the second day, I figured they wouldn't keep me alive for much longer-" Winry cut his rant off by throwing her arms around him, sniffling. She tucked her face in the crook of his neck and Edward, in a rare moment of fragility, found himself holding her close.  
"I'm so happy you're alive..." His heart pounding in his ears was so loud he almost didn't hear her speak. She pulled away and, kicking off her shoes, sat crosslegged on his bed, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.  
"So what-what did they, uh, do to you? Alphonse told me a little bit, but I'm still so confused."  
"Where is Alphonse?"  
"Colonial Mustang wanted to talk to him."  
"Oh, okay. To be honest, Win, I don understand it fully either. I know he injected me with some sort of serum, repeatedly, and it rewrote my DNA. How, I don't know. But look, I can do this now." He threw a ball of the red, misty energy at a nearby clipboard and glowed red. With a flick of his wrist, Edward brought it over to his bed. Winry's jaw dropped.  
"Woah... That's... That's kinda cool, actually."  
"Yeah... But I'd be lying if I said a large part of me didn't hate it. I nearly died getting it, and I never wanted it anyway."  
"Can it be reversed?"  
"No. DNA can't be rewritten twice." Just then, Alphonse and Roy walked in.  
"Winry, good, you found the room. Fullmetal, I have good-ish and bad news."  
"Good-ish?"  
"Well, after nearly a week of interrogation, he finally told me what changed in you." He looked down and read off of his notes. "He said you should develop neuro-electric interfacing, telekinesis, and mental manipulation. Basically, what he did to you with his serum, you can do with your mind. He said it should manifest soon. What the-" Roy visibly jumped as Edward took his pen, drew a penis on his notes and stole it, all without leaving his bed.  
"Mature, Elric. Real mature." Roy rolled his eyes. Edward snickered. "He also told me that there is one more Metahuman he successfully created. Her name, according to him, is Rika Takahashi, from Xing. Unfortunately that's all we know about her. Furey, Havoc and Breda are scouring missing persons, criminal records, everything we can think of to track her down." The door swung open violently and an officer burst in.  
"Colonial Mustang, sir!" She panted. "Dr. Crane is gone! He broke out of custody!"


	5. Mile a Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo look who's back! Just a quick note, I based Rika off of Evan Peter's Quicksilver.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Roy bellowed. The officer shook her head.  
"I-I left to go pick up my daughter from daycare and when I came back all of the officers that were guarding his interrogation room were dead. There wasn't any trace of him."  
"Dead? They're all dead?" Roy dashed to the interrogation room, where all of the men and women who had been guarding him, or had just been unlucky enough to be in the vicinity, lay in pools of blood directly out of a slasher film. Chests were sliced open, lungs and hearts filleted, guts ripped out and bowels laying out for all to see. Roy felt sick to his stomach. There was no need to check them; they were all obviously and very dead. He made his way back to Edward's room, but caught him in the hallway halfway to interrogation, fully dressed and ready for a fight.  
"Trust me, Fullmetal. You don't wanna see this."  
"So what now? I'm being released from the hospital today."  
"Now we out out a warrant for Crane and find Rika. Until we find him he in considered armed and extremely dangerous."  
"Speaking of Rika, sir," Riza appeared around the corner, scaring both of them. "We may have found her.  
"Rika Takahashi, sixteen years old." Roy read off of the file Riza handed him. "She was kidnapped and tested on at fourteen, and has been in and out of juvie in Amerists and Creta since she escaped Dr. Crane. Her most likely location is... Central City? Really?" Edward shrugged.  
"It's possible she heard about Dr. Crane's experiments on me and came to find him. Or me. Or both."  
Late that night, Edward lay awake, unable and partly scared to sleep. He mindlessly played with some wooden cubes he had gotten from the hospital, spinning and tumbling them over in the air with his power. His mind ran over and over about everything that had happened. His life was permanently changed, again. There was no going back. He briefly wondered if he could somehow restore Alphonse's body with this power, but he immediately banished the thought. That was more than impossible. Every tim he closed his eyes, he saw Dr. Crane leaning over him again, a grotesque grin lined with yellow teeth splitting his face. His eyes snapped open as Dr. Crane's voice rang in his head;  
"It is not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of alchemists. This is the Age of Miracles. And nothing is more terrifying than a miracle." He bolted into a sitting position violently, two of the wooden cubes smashing together and fusing.  
"Brother? Are you okay?" Alphonse's voice rang from beside him.  
"I remembered something. Something Crane said."  
"What was it?" Edward recited it word for word. "Age of Miracles...? What does that mean? He had to have been referring to you and Rika." Edward stood and paced around the room.  
"At this point, we can't trust anything he says. For all we know, I could be the only one. Rika may not even exist." The sound of screeching tires outside. They ran to the window and saw a girl standing in the way of traffic. Edward blinked and she was gone.  
"Hey." Edward nearly took her head off in terror. The girl from the street was now staying in their room. The door was wide open now and nearly torn off of its hinges.  
"Wha- how did you?"  
"I'm fast." She laughed. "Actually, fast is an understatement. The name's Rika. Rika Takahashi. I believe you and I are the same now, relatively speaking. By the same, I mean we're both twisted products of Dr. Crane's sick mind." She spoke so fast, it was hard to keep up with her. Soldiers thunders up the stairs and down the hallway. With a blast of wind, Rika locked the door and used Alphonse to barricade it. She was back in front of Edward before he could process what had happened. "Edward Elric, I assume?" She held out her hand. Edward stepped forward and moved to take it, but she pulled it away. "Prove I've got the right guy. I've shown you mine, now you show me yours." Edward obliged, picking up the cubes again.  
"Apologies, but can you lift more than alphabet blocks?"  
"To be honest, I haven't really tested the limits yet. Everything is still so new..."  
"Fair enough. We'll have to do that soon." She smiled and extended her hand again. Edward took it; she had a strong, solid handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Edward Elric! I wish it were under better circumstances."  
"It's nice to meet you too, Rika. I'm just glad I'm not alone." Soldiers were outside their door, banging and desperately asking if Edward was okay.  
"Shit. It's late, let's talk more tomorrow. I'll meet you at HQ." In the blink of an eye, she was out an open window. Roy burst into his room followed by a horde of subordinates.  
"Fullmetal! Are you hurt? What the hell was that?!"  
"I'm fine, bastard. That was Rika. She found me. Don't even think about going after her, you won't catch her."  
"And why is that?"  
"She has some sort or super speed, Colonial." Alphonse answered. "She went from in the middle of the street to our room in less than a second, sir."  
"She said she'd meet us a Headquarters tomorrow." Roy backed down, but left three armed guards outside Edward's door the for the night, much to Edward's chagrin. But it was late, and everyone was beyond tired. Edward let it go for the night an fell back into bed. He was quickly asleep, Dr. Crane's words still ringing in his head.

"It is not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of alchemists. This is the Age of Miracles. And nothing is more terrifying than a miracle."

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a thing. As for a first story here, I really like it.


End file.
